The popularity of music video games has increased in recent years due in part to the introduction of affordable video game stations, such as the PLAYSTATION™ (manufactured by Sony Entertainment Corp.) and the XBOX™ (manufactured by Microsoft® Corp.). These video game stations can host a variety of interactive music games, including dancing games, rhythm-based games and pattern games. While these music video games allow a player to dance and/or play along with an underlying musical performance, many of these games are deficient in helping players significantly improve their performance while they play the game.
Accordingly, what is needed is a music video game targeted for video game stations that includes performance feedback to help players improve their performance while they play the game.